Unicorn
by kierva
Summary: Her blood, so unique,so rare, so powerful, has suddenly thrust her into the world of magic and its creatures that had been hidden from her for so long. Now declaring herself alone to save her closest ones, she's on the run from the most powerful monster.


Serena quickly slipped through her door making sure not to open it too wide to reveal her temporary apartment. She heard footsteps behind her after walking out of the elevator and walked briskly without daring to turn back. As she began the task of latching shut the 11 locks and chains, her vision became blurred from tears. No matter what part of the world she would reside in from here on, Serena realized that the safety and security she usually built for herself would never be enough anymore. The grilled windows behind the thick enchanted curtains her fairy helper had taught her could not offer any guarantee of protection from the raw emotion of the beast.

She turned on all the lights and sat down on her bed. The only thing to do in this new world that had recently been revealed to her was practice the magic of protection. Though try as hard as she might, the slightest sound and creaks would disturb and ripple the still that she needed.

"Renny, Renny, my Serenny…" the familiar voice of the fairy came from the bathroom. As she unlocked the grill to let her battered and weak friend in, Serena could only feel guilt for the trouble she caused for those trying to help her.

"Mina, Mina, this is the faintest I've heard you sound." She laid her on the bed, taking off her jacket ready to heal her. Serena took out the smallest elegant knife hidden in her bra gifted to her from Lita and slit a little gap into her index finger. Mina closed her eyes giving into the grim. With a little pressure, Serena dropped a few drops of her blood into her friend's mouth, blood that turned silver the second it was exposed to air, blood that revived and restored Mina to her healthiest as if she had never been touched.

Mina bolted up at the sight of the silver haired woman. "He got information out of me, he's coming Renny!" She hissed the last part taking Serena's face into her hands. "We must leave now, come with me."

"No, never again."

"Come now!"

"You must go. I don't know the next time I will see you, any of you, but I swear that I can make it. I can protect myself and you know it. But for now, I will not risk your lives anymore." Serena led her to the escape window. "You all go your separate ways and hide. But if I am near you, any of you any longer, I will never forgive myself for the sheer destruction his wrath will cause. Go, now."

Mina could only look at her with tears knowing full well that Serena would not budge. With one last sob muffled into Serena's hair from their hug, Mina leaped away through the window.

Serena shook as she quickly threw what few belongings she needed into a small suitcase. He would find her. No doubt. And she would run. Forever. But what she did doubt was her own ability to protect herself. This world of magic that her most wanted blood thrust her into was so new, that her clumsy, flighty, and excitable nature still got the best of her. If only she were stronger and had mastered those faults, Serena wouldn't have frozen at the bludgeoning of her door that she felt in her heart.

It was just a matter of seconds that she had flinched, and in those, perhaps crucial seconds, she could have been out the window. Instead, here she was, slammed against the floor with an excruciating impact reverberating through the walls that it loosened the gates of her window and fell on top of the black haired monster straddling her. No harm was done to the werewolf, but his deafening growls expressed his aggravation as he threw it out the window he had now violently broken. With one last look at the familiar look of desire glazing his shocking and angry blue eyes, Serena closed her own.

She gasped as she felt his ragged breaths on her face, going down to the column of her throat as he slowly pulled her hair, and finally stopping at the start of her cleavage. She wished she had zipped up her jacket.

In a second, he pulled her up to face him, "Open your eyes! NOW!" and shook her aggressively.

With full concentration of protecting herself, Serena opened her own ice blue orbs to reveal the guarded look of utter hatred. The only way to get out of this was to have faith in her full competent strength, no matter how weak she felt looking at the strongest most masculine face she had or would ever see.

"I told you not go near that scumbag, I told you!" He growled. "Why did you disobey me?" She showed no pain as his grip on the silkiest silver locks tightened. He was panting as he waited for her answer.

"Seiya is my love." Serena stated it as if it was the simplest answer that even the most foolish would know. "Who are you Sheilds? Who are you to stop me from saving my Seiya?"

His howls spoke of anger and if she paid more attention to his wails instead of scheming, she would have heard slightest crack of pain. As he got out his stress, Serena softly put her hands to his chest, as if to quell him.

She asked him shyly, not even looking at him if he was going to kill her. Darien grabbed her face with his rough hands and slammed it against his own. With every second his brutal kiss of her seeming death grew more hurtful and started to draw blood. Unfortunately, the blood that he tasted would never make him stop. It only further rejuvenated his desire for her. With every second of that kiss which also made her draw tears, tears that he would never feel as he was too lost in his potent lust for her, so lost that he could ignore every moving thing, the whole world around him. She kissed back slowly to distract him further as she subtly got hold of her knife.

He pulled away with a cry of agony as she gutted his stomach. With courage that could combat the wolf's pure anger, she cast a spell Rei taught her that would leave him motionless for enough time to allow her an escape from the enemy's reach.

As he fell back to the floor, she looked at him and thought of the mess he had made with her new confidants, with a life that could have been beautiful.

"You've hurt me too much Darien." And she sprinted away through the window, lost into the cold night.


End file.
